Dawn Summers and the Balance of Power
by Cerdwyn3
Summary: The minds of mortal men never grasp the extent of damage they reap when they build roads with good intentions. Did they honestly believe a normal mortal girl could house so much power? And not effect the world?Rewrite: I'm fixing my grave editing errors.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever owned the rights to anything except my own body, mind and soul. Joss Whedon's and JK Rowling own the main characters and universes of this fiction. I freely admit that the inspiration for some of the plot lines have come from reading some of the stories from other fantastic fanfic authors, who do not own BTVS or HP, I have not duplicated the plots from their fics, and there are so very many that I've read in the last 6 months, I was just inspired but the pairings. This has been brewing in my head for many moons, and now it's time for it to grow.

AN: I think I must have been half asleep when I posted this story! I'm so sorry for my simple errors and plot holes. It sickens me, so I'm rewriting this story a bit.

*~*~*~*DSaBoP*~*~*~* DSaBoP*~*~*~* DSaBoP*~*~*~* DSaBoP*~*~*~* DSaBoP*~*~*~

Chapter One

It was the first time Cordelia Chase had returned to her hometown of Sunnydale, California. As always it was bright and sunny, a classic slice of small-town American pie.

For some unknown reason it was as she expected it would be exactly the same. As if they didn't notice their greatest champion had been stolen from them and the walls protecting them from the evil hands of the supernatural were crumbling around them.

Of course, there are always exceptions to the rules. 1630 Revello Drive was once a happy home, a place even the Queen C admired. Joyce Summers had great skin, great taste and great style, and her presence remained in her home, persevered for her children, a solace in during their hour of need.

Xander's once laughing brown eyes stared out dull and watery as he sat between Willow's girlfriend Tara, a quiet beauty who wore her grieving for all to see and his own girlfriend, the former vengeance demon, Anya, whose red stained lips failed every attempt of conversation.

Cordelia was slightly surprised to see Oz meditating in the corner of the living room, until she remember Buffy was always therefore him as much as anyone else, not only saving his life but his conscious, as she stopped him from killing anyone during the full moon.

"Cordelia!" Anya pounced, "Willow found you! Where were you?"

"Hi Anya. We were in trapped in another dimension when all this went down….otherwise…"

"You would have been in time for the show?" Xander asked, his voice jaded from grief.

"Of course we would have."

"Show started a long time ago. Where were you then?"

"Buffy told us not to come. She wanted us to stay as back up in LA. I know she told you that." The dark brooding voice was angry and regretful and the speaker, Angel darkened the room as he removed this cloak. "Where is she?"

The question hung in the air unanswered as Willow walked over to hug Tara and Wesley stood beside the doorway. Anya again was the first to speak.

"You mean Buffy? We-"

"No I mean Dawn."

"Oh. She's upstairs in Buffy's room-"

His brown eyes fixed on her, confused and upset. "You all left her up there alone?"

"No Of course not, Spike's up there since Giles is at the funeral home. We aren't stupid and just because she's gone you can't treat us like we are – we tried – we were all there- you were off gallivanting –"

"Anya-"Tara tried to speak up as she consoled Willow.

"No – let her speak – So Buffy told you not to come down – when has that stopped you before?"

Angel didn't dignify Xander with an answer, choosing instead to stalk up the stairs to Buffy's room. Buffy's old room.

Wesley however, stood by his friend and comrade in arms. "Xander, it was a solid plan, to save us as back up-and if Cordelia hadn't had the vision of a missing young woman-" Wesley tried to argue, knowing it was grief they were speaking out of, the loss of their dear friend. Thankfully it either worked or Xander saw reason enough not to follow Angel and spread the discourse to Dawn.

Anya was another case entirely.

"Vision- you can't get visions – you're human and you weren't born with the psychic eye – eye for fashion yes – but not the third eye"

"It's true I wasn't born with it but I got my "gift" from…from our friend Doyle when he died ….and the PTB" Cordelia started back.

"Why does no one ever tell me these things- hello ex-demon for a thousand years- A Human cannot handle those powers-they aren't supposed to get them – it's like pouring a ton of hot lava in to a tiny spoon –"

"Anya, just what are you trying to tell us?"

"That this is wrong-this is going to cause more harm than good! I can't believe the PTB ….well I take it back – I know they are capable of this deception - its false advertising and that's just not kosher!"

"It's killing me isn't it?" Cordelia calmly stated, knowing it was true. It was falling into place, all the headaches, the pain, the doctor's failure to find the cause.

"Yes – so who ever made it happen isn't to be trusted"

"Doyle – didn't – he wouldn't" After all that had happened to her, from Sunnydale to LA, to Doyle and the visions that made her so important, even in Lorne's human hating home dimension Pylea where she was queen until she would marry Groo and loose her visions….and died….'

"And they probably planted the vision so you wouldn't be here-I mean really what could possibly have been so important it couldn't have waited a week until after Glory tried to destroy the planet?"

"Nothing…"Cordelia whimpered as it all clicked in place "Wesley…she's right…think about it – all the pain from these visions – and the brain deterioration – and Pylea-Pylea could have waited – there was no need for us to go when we did – there was no prophecy – the Powers – the Powers _knew and they did it all on purpose..._ I'm going to be sick"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Contrasting with the warm neutral tones that surrounded him, Angel walked through the hallway, a volunteering victim the flood of memories from night with the Three, when he first entered her home, his nose assaulted by the scent of her and her family, his demonic sight to take in the colors and décor despite of the dark of night, and her room. It took every bit of will and restraint to hold himself back that night he spent lying on her floor as she slept. After all, he never pretended to be a monk or priest. He even failed at being an altar boy all those decades ago.

Having only entered Buffy's room the conventional way a handful of times, it was still a novel experience for him, but now there was no need for windows and sneaking around, he thought wistfully, Joyce had died, Buffy was dead and all that was left of the Summers women was Dawn.

His Dawn.

Pausing just before the door, Angel could hear the discussion down stairs, '_I should have realized that… I knew the Powers never gave without taking….there's always a price…'_"brain deterioration…." '_I really need to have a chat with Cordelia and her medical issues-if she only told me I'd have found a way to help her…."_

Putting his concern for his comrade aside, Angel shifted his concentration to the room in front of him and its occupants, that door ajar; he could easily detect Dawn's breathing and Spikes low whispering of an old English lullaby.

"Dawn?" He called for softly, his head in the room, expecting to see them on the bed, but it was perfectly made, untouched. "Spike?" The room appeared empty, and if it weren't for his vampire senses he would have left to look in another, but it was clear that Spike and Dawn were in the one place that would smell the most like Buffy.

The closet.

He silently opened the closet door to find Spike cradling a silent Dawn, her large blue eyes wide and distant, her face ashen and her full brown locks limp from neglect.

She never reminded him more of his dead sister Katherine than she did in this moment. '_Sweet little Katherine sitting half dead as I fed off our parents…'_

Shaking himself out of those thoughts and knelt down to Dawn and Spike. His childe held onto the girl, looking at him but not swaying. Angel reached out and stroke Dawn's tear stained white cheek, bringing her attention to him.

"Angel" She whispered before kissing Spike on the cheek and leaning over to him. Angel slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, cradling her just as Spike had. "You made it back"

"Of course I did sunlight" Angel whispered, holding her and standing outside the closet, he move to a darkened corner of the room and rubbed her back.

"Where were you? Willow tried a locator and you were just gone…I thought you died too…"

"Oh sunlight, I'm sorry, I was in another dimension-the Powers sent me there-"

"Toldya Nibblit-I'd know if Angel bit the dust"

" Mmmhmm…sniff….Angel? I don't think I like the PTB anymore…"

"They aren't the friendliest are they?"

"No…"

That sat silently, just being there for one another, as the sun set, Spike made his way down stairs, knowing he wasn't needed for the time being, and he desperately wanted a smoke.

When they were alone Dawn finally whispered what was eating her up inside.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault. You – you shouldn't still love me-"

"What? Dawn, no, sunshine, it's not your fault, sometimes it's just what happens"

Frustrated and angry with herself she pushed away from him and stepped to the ground, but Angel kept her arms in his grasp.

"No – You don't understand – she wasn't supposed to be the one to die this time- I WAS! (sob) IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ME! (cry) I WAS PROPHECY GIRL! (sniff) IT WAS WHY I WAS CREATED (sniff) BUT (sniff) Bbbbut but she couldn't let me do it…it was all I was good for and I wasn't allowed to do it and now all I want to do is die – its like I don't belong here anymore…" The walls broke once more and she began crying.

"Shh shh shh sunlight shh" Angel pulled her into a hug and attempted to comfort her tears. He held her tightly until she settled down into a subdued weeping, all the while running his long cool fingers through her tangled mane. "Truth is rarely pure and never simple."

"What do you mean?" She mumbled into his dampening shirt and she held on to him as tight as she could, a desperate attempt to return his unyielding embrace.

"Do you remember Thanksgiving with the Chumash attacked your dinner?"

"Unhunh"

"Well shortly after Buffy came up to LA and we both fought this demon – a Moira Demon –do you know what they are? "

"Mmmhmm. I know those-they regenerate right?"

Angel's face broke out into a small smile, Dawn's ability to adapt was almost her superpower; he had never witnessed another had readily accepted the supernatural as swiftly as she had. If he didn't detest the Council, she would make an excellent watcher. "Rejuvenate – and it turns out their blood is very special – it can bring a vampire back to life"

He felt her still, her breathe stop as she slowly looked him in the eye.

"I was alive, for the weekend, and… the first day I spent it with Buffy….celebrating….our renewed hope and joy at the thought of a life together"

Tears slid down his cheek as Angel told his greatest joy and greatest sorrow.

Dawn's blue eyes were full of questioning, as Spike's face lit up with understanding.

"It wasn't meant to be, not that way, that time. The demon attacked us again and this time I was useless without my strength and I knew it would one day be the cause of Buffy's death. She would be distracted in a fight so I went to the Oracles – the PTB on earth – and I begged for them to take that day back."

Horrified, Dawn could only whisper, "She forgot didn't she? And you still remember?"

"And I treasure every second of that day…but there was a price greater than my humanity…I imagine it must have been in the fine print but I didn't bother reading it…that price was something that once done could never be undone….the spark of life created during our…celebrations…"

"What do y….oh….OH?" Dawn's blue eyes widened as she came to the conclusion half formed in her head '_does he mean- that he? That he's my-he's actually my-'_

"Yes, and they used that spark of life to make the key a human form. Sunlight, what I'm trying to say is that you were created out of pure love and joy. The monks used a soul that was created out of pure love and pure joy to anchor a god to the mortal plain. Just as Buffy was your mother, I am your father." '_Nice Angel real nice-insert bad star wars joke here'_ "And as your father I could never hate you or blame you for her sacrifice. I understand her actions, you were her world and you are mine. I should have returned to Sunnydale for good, after the Dracula encounter. When the situation escalated, I had decided to come back, but this time I called ahead and Buffy wanted me to wait in LA, she was bringing you there….but I guess those good intentions just paved the way…."

For one of the very few times in her life Dawn was speechless. As she stared into Angel's brown eyes – her father's brown eyes – and tried to remember some tell – something in her false memories that would have told her that she was his – his and Buffy's. 'Surely they couldn't have hidden every little detail….they couldn't stop the crazy people from seeing her ….'

"Drusilla!" Dawn exclaimed." She knew –they both did- Dru and Angelus- they knew didn't they? I know it didn't really happen but in my memories Drusilla always called me little sister- I thought she meant that I was Buffy's little sister…and then Angelus – he said I was his and that he was going to make me his little girl forever when I was old enough….that he would turn Buffy and we would own the world…."

"Yes, a master vampire always remembers their childe, and recognizes them. Even though it was not the normal way to have a childe, you are mine, and that makes you his, even if you were conceived when I was human, the demon was still tied to my soul. You surprised him, despite your humanity he was always, is always, very impressed by you, very proud and if the Master had ever met you he would have been too, proud and shock and in awe of you, the first breathing heir of the Aurelian line"

"That means, Spike you knew and you didn't tell me?" She had turned to her, well her nephew of sorts, his blue eyes pained with guilt. Before, in his crypt he would admonish her for ruining him; he was never guilty before she corrupted his demon with her soul.

"Yeah Nibblet, though I couldn't figure out the how's and whys, didn't want to spin yer head around anymore without some answers. You smell like family, always did and always will. Remember that night I attacked the school and yer mum, bless her, attacked me with an axe? For threatening her daughters? Well that night when we met I could smell it on ya, that's why when we caught ya, I carried ya in my arm, and let no other vamp get their claws in ya."

"Best Parent Night ever, I almost wished you'd have attacked my school too." The small smile the memory brought to her face hurt, both her stiff jaw and her soul. She was sick of hurting, she lost her mother, her sister who was actually her mother and nearly caused the end of the world in the span of weeks. She couldn't help but leech on to the good news about having a true family. "I remember when the Master was the Big Bad of town you had mention that before – the Order of Aurlious- I can't find it in any of Giles's books though. What does it mean….and how am I the heir?"

"You are my child, therefore you are an heir just as Drusilla and Spike are heirs, along with a few others scattered. You could consider it a type of monarchy among the vampires, the Master was the King, Darla was his Princess, and since she made me, I was not only the Prince, but as I had proved my worth, as Angelus had proved his worth, I was next in line, should the Master fall….so technically I am the Master of the Order of Aurlious. And all my childe are considered heirs…Spike would be a Prince, Drusilla a princess. Since I considered Buffy my everything…. Do you remember the ring I gave her?" At Dawn's nod he smiled sadly "It was more than a symbol of my love, to my people, my human clan, it was as good as a marriage, and you could think of it as a marriage of souls, so she would have been my queen and you little sunlight, that makes you a Princess"

"A real princess? In the demon world?"

"Yes, in the Demon world, and any magical societies that recognize us. I'm sorry to just pile this all on you today, I know it's a lot to take in, I never gave Buffy all of the details of the Order, since it was never relevant to our lives in the past, but you need to know, and I see no point in waiting, waiting wastes too much time."

"It is a lot but its okay…sniff…it means I have more ties to this world then I thought…and that helps me feel like I belong here. All of it helps."

"I'm glad and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, it would have helped you before." Angel silently traced the scars on her arm. "Do you have any questions?"

"Not right now…I mean I'm sure I will after I research it a little more on my own but the only thing I really want to know is about…"Dawn bit her lip "I want to know about your human family…I know, Buffy told me you didn't like your father, and how your sister named you…" She looked down where his hands were on her arms, worried she may upset him further.

"It's ok, sunlight; you should know about them, they are your family too, even though they are long gone. I was born in the mid 1700s, my father was a lord with a healthy estate, a shrewd business man, and as his son I was expected to follow in his footsteps, even though I wasn't the oldest son. My brother, Connor, he was the pride of the family, and before I was turned he had a family of his own, and already moved them to the new world to open up a branch of the family business, stake a claim in uncharted lands. When I was ready I would take it over for him and he would return to Ireland to take over our family's title and all the responsibilities. Due to my rebellion, you could say, I never was able to follow them…." Angel's face turned pensive, "but I suppose that means you have some cousins out there somewhere."

Dawn nodded, silently vowing to find a way to work out a family tree, if she had cousins she wanted to know, she needed all the family she could find.

"I was a disgrace compared to Connor, who was a noble and intelligent man with ambition, while I was a drunk and a notorious scoundrel. My father was ashamed of me…hated me and I wasn't too fond of him or his plans for my life. I loved my mother though, your grandmother, she was a saint, and as all the good ones do, she died young. Connor was 10, I was 8 and little Katherine was three when the lord took her, mother was barely 25. Father remarried of course, not a year later, I think that's what made me hate him so much, that he could just remarry without grieving…but that was the thing to do back then, a wealthy man with children did not remain a widower. My step mother had no children of her own, she was more of a trophy wife you could say, but Katherine called her mother as she was the only one she knew. Katherine was too smart for her own good, back then it was unseemly for a lady to outwit gentlemen, but she did her best to please our father. You have her eyes you know."

"I do?"

"Yes sunlight you do. You have the exact same shade of blue as Katherine did, and your hair, its brown like hers, it will probably darken with age though, as hers would have. As your grandmother's and mine did. Though the blue, it's also close to Joyce's eyes, and could be a trait from her… I remember the first thought I had when I saw you the first time- the petulant child of 10, was that you had Katherine's eyes."

"I was not petulant" Dawn retorted, sticking her tongue out ruefully.

Angel couldn't help but smirked and raised a brow, "Yes you were, petulant, curious, and chatty. But you also were and are intelligent, devious, and brave." His smirk turned into a proud smile.

"Clearly you got _that_ from his side of the family tree…" Spike murmured with a smirk.

Laughing at Spike and happy to know Angel's words were from the heart Dawn hugged him. "You say that like it's a bad thing…D-Angel thank you for telling me about our family." The word Da almost slipped out of her mouth, but she had hesitated and she hated herself for it when his eyes had lit up for that fraction of a second. He knew what she was going to say and knew she had changed her mind last minute, and now the happiness in his dark brown eyes was replaced with solemn understanding and patience.

"It's nothing you didn't deserve to know, and now I think it's high time you were put to bed, tomorrows going to be a tough day." Angel spoke softly as he lifted her up, and carried her to her room. Once in Dawn's room he set her down so she could get her pajamas and started to get the bed ready for her as she changed her in bathroom.

"I know….all the family that decides to come will be there and well…Angel… what if Hank decides he wants custody?" Dawn asked as he pulled the covers around her.

"Joyce gave full custody of you to Buffy, and then to Giles should something happen to her. Hank can't do anything about it, unless you want him to. You are legally old enough to decide who you live with. I was planning on talking to Giles about his plans, and as long as he was okay with it, I was hoping either move in here or have us move into the mansion, and stay to help protect the Hell mouth, at least until we can figure out how to free Faith from prison legally. Then it would be up to you, to stay in Sunnydale or not."

"Oh. I think I'd like that." Dawn murmured sleepily. "But where would we go if we weren't here? L.A?"

"Anywhere you wanted to go. Sweet dreams sunlight." Angel whispered as he kissed his little girl's brow good night, his heart breaking with happiness as he heard her final words of the night.

"mm..night da"


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn woke with the sun, still yearning for sleep as she was plagued with nightmares, and found Angel and Spike in her room, one flanked on each side of her, making it surprisingly warm and impossible to get out of bed. She didn't mind it though, as both men were adorable when sleeping, looking about as innocent as they were evil once a upon a time.

"Good Morning Sunlight" Angel whispered against her forehead before he kissed it.

"Mornin' nibblet, 'ungry?" Spike asked into her hair.

"Morning Da, Spike. Hmm. I'm not hungry I just wish we could have held the whole funeral at night so I could sleep more."

"You know that would be a bad idea - too many wannabe vamps out - but don't worry, we'll be close by in the Crypt that led to the Master's old lair." Angel nuzzled into her cheek as Spike kissed the back of her head before getting up.

"Its getting late bit, Tara and Wesley are in the kitchen, jus' gonna pop down there and tell em you want a light breakfast"

"But I said I wasn't hungry-"

"Bit you haven't had a proper meal in days you're not 'ungry cuz you 'avent eatin' "

"Fine I'll just get a shower then."

"Good girl"

"I will be downstairs, your relatives will be arriving soon, but take all the time you need."

"Thanks Da"

Dawn enjoyed her lavender infused shower, allowed the scalding hot water to remove the salt from her cheeks and wash away her fatigue. When she made it back into her room, both Angel and Spike here gone, as they said they would be, Looking at the clock she saw it was nearly 9, meaning she had 2 hours until they had to leave for the funeral. Looking in her closet she pulled out the only black formal wear she owned, 2 dressed and a pant suit. She quickly put the pant suit back in her closet and looked more closely at the dresses.

The left one, she had worn to her mother's funeral, well her grandmothers, its long sleeves belled out just at her hands, the soft jersey fabric wrapped around her waist and the skirt would softly flounce around her knees when she walked.

It was far more modest, mature, elegant then the one on the right. The right was a summer dress, its short sleeves puffed around her shoulders, a slight peasant look that continued around her bust. The thickened around the waist, hugging her with thick black silk ribbons crisscrossing down the sides adding a flair of the old world, the full skirt reached just above her knee but its manly layers caused it to poof out, with shear tulle edging the bottom.

'If the first dress was Mom/Joyce' Dawn thought as she gazed down at the black against her lavender comforter 'Then the second is defiantly is Buffy' Deciding to go with the 'Buffy' dress she put the 'Joyce' dress back in her closet.

After drying her hair she dressed, and slipped into the dress and put on her black maryjanes before heading down stairs, being led to the kitchen by the smell of bacon.

She found Tara eating fruit at the table, dressed in black corset dress with long sleeves and a long skirt. Willow was next to her, dressed in black slacks and blazer that tied with velvet around her waist. Wesley was in a classic black suit and tie finishing up Dawn's plate of eggs and bacon.

"Ah Dawn, Good Morning. Have a seat, Would you like some toast?"

"Yes Please." She took the plate from Wesley. "Could I have boysenberry jam?"

"Of course" She sat down across from Willow and Tara, her toasted handed to her just after a few bites of eggs and a sip of orange juice. Refusing to consent that Spike was right about her appetite, she slowly finished her plate while conversing with everyone else in the kitchen.

""I r-really like your d-dress d-Dawn"

"Thanks Tara, your dress is pretty too."

"Dawnie, your Aunt Helen called, she's going to meet us at the cemetery. Her flight was delayed. But your Grandparents, James and Kate are on their way here now. "

"Oh good. Funny they hardly visited Sunnydale before this year and now they've been here twice."

"Dawn"

"She's right, nothing like crisis to bring loved ones together." Wesley commented.

"I didn't mean to upset you Willow."

"Its ok, Dawn, I guess after last nights conversation…"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh its nothing you need to think about right now Dawn."

"No I want to know- I have a right to know!"

Blue eyes blazed into brown as Dawn stared down the redheaded witch.

"D-Dawnie's r-right Willow, secrets d-don't help"

After a few more seconds of deliberation, Willow conceded.

"When Angel arrived things were said, and it turns out that no one told Anya that Cordelia was receiving visions. it's a gift a human shouldn't have unless they were born with it. We went over the timelines, and most of the visions Cordelia had actually stopped Angel from coming to Sunnydale when we could have used him. If it weren't for a vision Cordelia had about a missing girl - who'd been missing for 5 years, they wouldn't have been trapped in another dimension for the last few weeks."

"What?" Dawn exclaimed and a light bulb cracked at the stove cracked. "So your saying that after _everything_ Buffy did, after everything Angel has done, and Giles and You and Xander- after _every_ Slayer that has _died_ for THEM - they pull this! UNBELIEVABLE"

"You're right - not to mention the migraines" Cordelia stated as she entered the room in a form fitting dress and heels. "If I knew I was being played I'd have found a way to get rid of them. Morning Wesley, Dawn, Willow, Tara"

"Good Morning Cordelia. Sleep well?"

"Yes! The spell Willow worked to dam the connection is so wonderful. I haven't had any pain for 8 hrs. Its blissful. "

"I'm glad it worked Cordy."

"I even totally forgive you for stealing Xander."

"You hadn't forgiven me yet?" Willow's face ashened. "That was so long ago."

Cordelia just stared her down with a raised eyebrow.

"Ugh Cordy stop with the stare" Xander commented as he entered in his business suit and tie. "Now I know where you get it from Dawnie - that raised eyebrow and cold stare - it must be a brunette thing."

"Is there something wrong with brunettes?" Anya asked. She wore a 50's inspired A-line dress. "Good Morning everyone."

"No no - I like brunettes just fine- but at least blondes pout."

"Good Morning" Giles said, rubbing his classes as he walked in, looking very weary in his black suit and tie. "What are you talking about Xander."

"Xander was just commenting on how much Spike pouts"

Xander stopped chewing his bacon and made desperate hand movements of denial. Glaring at Dawn who just smiled sweetly.

"Xander stop eating your food like a ill behaved child. And as much as I hate to say this." Giles passed for effect. "Please stop antagonizing Spike. At least until after the out of town guests have left. I don't want anyone trying to question Dawn's custody, or for them to have reason to."

"Giles, I don't think they really care that much about me."

"As much as I doubt that Dawn, even the most heartless will take in a child, if only for the monthly stipend that comes with the child."

"Oh." Dawn said, deflating at the thought she was only good enough for a monthly check. "That's not-"

"Oh dear Dawn, no, I have no interest in money, besides Joyce and I have already set it up that any money sent for you goes to you, in an authorized account and only you can request funds taken out, and only up to half at a time."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean" Near tears, dawn did the only thing she could think of to apologize and hugged onto the older British man.

"Its quite alright dear." He warmly returned her embrace and rubbed circles on her back. "I just wanted you to be prepared, if the last funeral was any indication, your relatives don't know quite what to make of us all."

"That's because their big poo brains."

"Go Dawnie way to channel Wills"

Dawn promptly stuck her tongue out at Xander just as the door bell rang. "Don't worry I'll go get it. Enjoy your tea Giles."

Walking to the front door Dawn tried to predict who would be there, her grandparents, her aunts, Hank and secretary, the odd cousin or two. And for each person she tried to think of what would be said 'Im sorry for your loss, Hello Dawnie?"

However, in true Sunnydale, Dawn could never have dreamt of the person standing in her doorway.

****btvshp****whedonrowling****gnilwornodehw****phsvtb****

Author's Note : The ever evil cliffy - I try not to use them BUT I'm curious as to who y'all will think it is …. Seriously let me know ^_^ Cookies for those that get it right ^_^ Hint : Its going to be a crossover character….

Review Responses

TTHFF-I responded to each individually ^_^

FFNET-RAVRGRL - Thanks! Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever owned the rights to anything except my own body, mind and soul. Joss Whedon and JK Rowling own the main characters and universes of this fiction. I freely admit that the inspiration for some of the plot lines have come from reading some of the stories from other fantastic fanfic authors, who do not own BTVS or HP, I have not duplicated the plots from their fics, and there are so very many that I've read in the last 6 months, I was just inspired but the pairings. This has been brewing in my head for many moons, and now its time for it to grow.

****btvshp****whedonrowling****gnilwornodehw****phsvtb****

Chapter 4

America was always a strange land to visit for any foreigner, it was so new and yet its people demanded respect as if it were as ancient as Britain or Rome. Any long term trip into the Muggle world tended to throw off any witch or wizard, but America always seemed to make Remus Lupin's head spin. His first trip was to New York City, with James, Sirius… now he was happy Wormtail was unable to leave his mother's side to go. It was the summer before 7th year, and at 17 the prospect of being alone with your best mates for a month in a strange new city was unbelievable. Many good times were had by all, and James even worked it out that they left the day after the full moon and arrived the day before, making it easy to pass off his weariness as Jet Lag. Not that they used a Jet.

But that summer in New York was the ideal, especially compared to this trip to Sunnydale California. It was a known Hellmouth, to those to acknowledge the existence of such anyway. Even to Wizards they were thought of as a myth, most believed the demons had left Earth. Remus knew better, as did most werewolves, and could feel the difference of its presence upon their arrival into town.

Unfortunately, it seemed, Sirius's time with the Dementors had rawed his senses, ensuring that he too felt the effects of the Hellmouth. And despite his new Muggle clothing, a smooth leather jacket, dark denim trousers and a crisp grey blue collared shirt, Sirius Black could fool anyone who didn't know him, but Remus knew him like no one else living, and knew that this trip to the states held its own price.

"Moony, the sun is shining, the women are nearly naked - any chance we can squeeze a few days out of this trip, maybe head to LA? I've got more than enough in that old Black vault to pay for a few days at a swanky hotel, regardless of the fantastic exchange rate ."

"Padfoot, as appealing as that is, I don't know how this will go, Dumbledore was worried, given the fact that this new witch is from the Hellmouth, she could already be compromised by it. Not to mention the Hogwarts list couldn't give an actual age for her, an unprecedented event in all of its history."

"I'm not going to judge her by her location, you never know, she could be a Muggle born with no knowledge of the Hellmouth. I'm more worried about explaining to her parents why Hogwarts wants her and not an American school - especially since most Americans don't pay for secondary like we do."

"Very true, but Dumbledore will make it work, like he does with the Wesley's"

"Hnh" Sirius shrugged. "Still wish we could have brought Harry with us - he needs to see a bit of the world."

"Harry doesn't need to see the Hellmouth, but I agree, I wish we could get him out of his Aunts house. I do honestly believe Dumbledore is too trusting of her, and not recalling the issues Lily had with Petunia's…prejudices…." Lacking a license, they had taken a cab from the Airport, and were now coming to a stop on Revello Drive.

"That'll be 51.66" The cab driver, a man in his 50s with graying blonde hair and mud brown eyes addressed them from the drivers seat.

"Ah yes, here you are, Thank you"

"Yeah yeah - sorry for your loss"

"Pardon Me?"

"Your loss- this is the Summers house aint it? First the Mom and now the eldest died - my youngest went to school with the eldest - the whole town will feel her passing."

"Oh yes yes, quite right, remarkable child. Well Thank you"

"Yer welcome"

"What was that about Moony?: Sirius asked as the cab sped away, he had gotten their bags from the boot.

"Apparently the cabbie thought we were here for the funeral, it seems the eldest child here died recently, and the mother a short time before that."

" That's a shame," Sirius whispered, " Poor witch" The two wizards were making their way to the door of the charming Californian craftsman.

"Yes I know, I just hope we aren't intruding on the funeral."

"Hhn"

Remus stood in the door way first, as he was the only official Hogwarts representative, and has he knocked politely, he waited, praying slightly to the gods that today was not the funeral.

As the door swung open, revealing a lithe brunette with bright blue eyes red from tears dressed in black, Remus knew one truth of the world.

The gods did not like him.

"Good Morning-"

"I don't know you."

That was frank, and rude, but as Sirius assessed the situation, he decided he quite liked her spunk. Her blue eyes hardened with speculation and mistrust of the 2 strange men at her door.

"Ah yes, you're quite right, and I apologize if we've intruded" Remus began, his voice soft and deep, "I am Professor Remus Lupin, this is Sirius Black, is there an adult we may speak to?"

"Tch" The brunette crossed her arms "Depends on what you mean by adult."

"That is to say - I have important business regarding Dawn Summers -"

"GILES!!!"

" is her parent, or eh, guardian at home?"

Her shout for 'Giles' could be heard still, behind the door that was shut soundly once the name 'Dawn Summers' uttered from his lips.

"Moony, I'd say that was Dawn Summers. Lovely girl."

"Yes Padfoot, I'd quite agree."

"So Giles? Sounds British."

"Indeed it does, perhaps a family friend or the stepfather?"

"As long as he's living - get a whiff of the house on the inside at all?"

"You mean did I smell the stench of death don't you?"

"Yeah, and not just the stench of the fresh dead - I know it is the Hellmouth, but what are the odds of 2 old vamps inside the house?"

"Astronomical really, especially since the girl carried the scent of 2 of them. Both male and if I'm not mistaken, they've laid claim to her. And as you do, I do hope one of them is not called Giles."

They stood waiting, listening to a scuffle and the murmur of voices, one of them the girls - another an older man, who was definitely British 'Giles' they conceded, before the door opened again, reveling another blue eyed brunette, this one an older man dressed for a funeral.

"I am Rupert Giles, who are you and how may I help you?"

Remus stood tall and looked into the man's sad blue eyes.

"I am Remus Lupin, this is my colleague Sirius Black, is there anyway we can talk more privately" Remus suggested as noticed the neighbors walking around the street.

"Why I am aware a werewolf such as yourself would want privacy, please give me reason as to why I should bother?"

Of all the response Remus and Sirius expected, this man, this Rupert Giles knowledge of Remus's condition was startling.

"uh-well-that is to say" Remus sputtered.

"Its about the girl Mr. Giles-Dawn Summers, it concerns her and I do believe anything that concerns her concerns you. Or perhaps the vampires in the home…" Sirius slyly remarked, smirking just wide enough to show his canines.

As if hearing the revelation of their existence, (And they most likely did thought Remus) two tall and towering men stepped into the hall, standing just beyond the sun's reach, eyes glowing yellow as they stared down at them.

"Why don't you let the wizards in Rupert."

Author's note:

CACKLING like the wicked witch of the west ^_^ I decided to be evil and leave it at that ! Mainly cuz it's a beautiful stopping point. I promise I will try to update soon, but alas school has started….

Review Response

RocksandGlass: Thank you ^_^ I hope I do well, especially once they really start to mesh ^_^

Shezzi: Thanks for the praise and complaint? Kinda a complaint but not really… I do definitely have trouble editing my work, as I defiantly depend on Word…doesn't help if I'm typing at work, a distracted but so happy to have finished the update I don't care and as you 'hopefully' read yes it was a teacher! And more! Haha!

Payday: Thank you! I was trying to make them act like grown ups, since they are grown ups, and people tend to settle down a bit around death. I don't know why more people don't make Dawn Angel's, it fits in my head…

RachelK: Merci! ^_^

AllenPitt: I wish I thought of the Cheeseman! I love him he's so random….personally I think he's God just checking in o nthe scoobies.

OrganicMagic: I'll try to include more prose, right now I'm more concerned with the story, and that's a lot of talking…but I do love settings and such so I am trying! Thank you!

FFNET

Mark Heffron: Not Harry, love Harry but not Harry. Thanks!

Mark Lee: No its not Harry, but thanks for the guess. ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever owned the rights to anything except my own body, mind and soul. Joss Whedon and JK Rowling own the main characters and universes of this fiction. I freely admit that the inspiration for some of the plot lines have come from reading some of the stories from other fantastic fanfic authors, who do not own BTVS or HP, I have not duplicated the plots from their fics, and there are so very many that I've read in the last 6 months, I was just inspired but the pairings. This has been brewing in my head for many moons, and now it's time for it to grow.

****btvshp****whedonrowling****gnilwornodehw****phsvtb****

"Spike my relatives are going to be here any minute - they're already going to question my custody - we don't need them to wonder why 2 more elderly British men are attending Buffy's funeral. Thankfully we could tell them Giles dated Mom once."

"Out of the mouth of babes-Bits not wrong. Doesn't mean we should just let these two go their way."

"The Bleached Wonder has got a point-besides they probably won't survive a full night at the Sunnydale Inn."

Remus and Sirius eyed each other warily; they were booked to stay there for as long as it was needed to recruit the newest Hogwarts student.

"The magic box?" Willow suggested.

"Yes, let's put 2 wizards in a place full of magical arsenal…plus they

might steal the money!" Anya scoffed.

"Hey it was just an idea!"

"So are options are Gile's apartment

"I think not"

"Xander's place"

"No" Anya said indignantly "That's where we have sex! What

about your crypt?"

Sirius and Remus both bug eyed a bit, only Sirius smirked while

Remus held back a smile.

"I bloody well think not! How about the wonderful hell that is the

Harris's basement"

"Wait-you want to put 2 possible bad guys in my parent's basement?

"Yeah"

"I could live with that - hey I'll pay you to turn them into -"

The smile on Remus's face was just about to crack open when he stilled completely.

"OZ!"

"Dawn" The cool musician came walking up the street to their house. He was dressed in a loose black suit and tie. He looked straight at Remus. "Friends?"

"Maybe…"

"You know-"

"Yeppers"

"I'm sorry"

"Yeah"

It must have been the shortest conversation the two wizards had heard during times like these. Oz walked passed them and gave Dawn a hug before moving on to Xander, Willow and Cordelia.

"Maybe we should bring the party inside before the neighbors catch on?"

"We were just discussing that Oz…"

"Basement!"

"Sunlight?"

"We can move them into our basement – there is a lock on the outside as well as inside."

"Very well."

The group preceded inside, without any invitations, the door shutting just minutes before a black sedan pulled into the driveway.

"Here is food and water" Giles explained to the wizards "We should be back in a few hours, do not leave the basement."

"Right" Remus agreed "Thank you for giving us a chance-"

Giles stared into the wizard werewolf's face, giving him a full Ripper glare.

"If any harm comes to her, no amount of spells, no magiks, no god will be able to save you."

Remus just nodded as Sirius shivered as Giles locked the basement door.

Ding Dong

"Oh Hello everyone, so nice to see you here for our little Dawnie"

Joyce's parents were always a little weary of the Scoobies, not understanding fully just why this ragtag group had become so deeply connected to their daughter and granddaughters. Especially the eldest 3, considering Buffy had dated Angel when she was so young. Kate's green eyes were dull, most likely from the depression of losing her eldest daughter and granddaughter so recently, and her husband James's blue eyes had hardened as he gazed on them. He kept a protective arm around Dawn when he spotted Angel and Spike.

"Stay with us Dawnie-"

"NO!" Dawn cried out "I love you guys but these people are Justas much as you"

Taken back James held on tighter. "I meant for the funeral Dawn."

"Oh"

"Dawn" Kate whispered "You know we love you, and you know we have our own concerns on where you stay, now is not the time to discuss it…."

"I know…I know… I'm sorry"

"It's ok sweetie."

"I hate to intrude, but we must be leaving."

"Yes of course, Mr. Giles" James strained before he led his wife and granddaughter to their car.

****btvshp****whedonrowling****gnilwornodehw****phsvtb****

It was just now evening, though it seemed clearer out now that Willow and Tara's cloud cover was gone. It was too dangerous to wait until dark for the funeral, but it was too cruel to not make it so Angel and Spike could go as well. Dawn's grandparents sat with her, as did her Aunt and Uncle, but Angel stood behind her, as did the other Scoobies, making the relatives weary. After hours of hearing everyone gossip over just how Buffy died…and why Hank hadn't showed up (the most prominent theory was Giles had warned him off) and why Giles wanted custody of Dawn (For a green card) Dawn had enough. It seemed to take forever to get them to leave and return to the Hilton by the airport before dark.

They did so promising to be back in time for brunch, to discuss the legalities of Buffy's death.

As far as Dawn was concerned the legalities were taken care of – regardless of the concerns of others. Dawn was more concerned about the wizards in their basement.

Dawn watched their two new guests sit tentatively on the warm couch by the window. She was standing against Angel, his arm around her, Giles sat in the arm chair next to them and Spike stood in the archway. The rest of the Scoobies clamored behind him, out of curiosity and out of strategy.

"Now just wot do two brit wand wavers 'ave to do wit Dawn Summers?"

The question was on all their minds, especially Dawns, who honestly was tired of people wanting anything of her and only wanted for the day to be done.

It was the werewolf that cleared his throat and spoke.

"Ahem, as you are aware, we are wizards, I am Professor Remus Lupin, this is my associate Sirius Black, and we are on errand for the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore. We've come to speak to Dawn Summers and _all_ of her apparent guardians on his behalf, about her enrollment to the school."

"There's a _school" _flew from the mouths of Willow, Tara, Xander, Fred, Dawn's natural unnaturally large eyes widened even more but she kept her pouty pink lips shut.

"There has always been a school, just not for Wiccan magik users, it's for wand wavers,"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning while you have an inner power, you can channel it safely, it's anchored to the Earth. Unlike a wand waver, or a wizard, who requires their wand to properly channel their power in a spell. The wand not only grounds them with the power of mother Earth, but also that of an equally powerful magical creature, this allows for consistency."

"Oh…so they're like the stereotype…hunh…I always thought that those were just jokes…"

"And vampires turn into bats Willow"

"Dracula did"

"Dracula is a sodding bastard who was inta magiks before he was turned and owes me -"

"We know Spike!"

"Hey I don't agree with Spike on anything-but Dracula-"

"That's just because he made you his butt monkey" Dawn

stated sticking her tongue out. "Can we please get the details on what these

guys are saying so I can get a decent night's sleep before my family returns with the Spanish Inquisition tomorrow?"

"Dawn-"

"It's ok let's just get this over with. What does this school…this Hogwarts want with me?"

"You dear flower," Sirius piped in, "are being invited to attend Hogwarts. The school has recently determined that you qualify as a witch."

"The school?"

"Ah yes" Remus explained "Hogwarts is a sentient being, as it was created

by 4 of the most power wizards in our history and they designed it to search for any magical children to become students, regardless of the politics. Normally only children in Britain are invited, as there are other schools in other areas, but Dawn's power is so great….well we surmise that only Hogwarts can help her learn to control it. It's not called the best school in the wizarding world for naught. And Albus Dumbledore is currently the most powerful wizard alive, he has studied more, and has more experience with this amount of power than any other wizard today."

Never quite being what was expected, Dawns family wasn't so much proud of their youngest member as worried.

"What exactly is known about Dawn?" Angel was dangerously monotone

in his question.

"Just that she is perhaps the most powerful witch in a millennia. We don't know how she was able to escape the other schools detections, or our own, for so long… and no one is forcing this on her, Dawn this is your decision, "Remus looked her straight in the eye. "However, should you go untrained, you could become incredibly dangerous. Accidental magic is connected to your emotions, the more powerful emotion, and the more power the magic, the more dangerous the consequences."

"Like Buffy….right Giles? All that strength but still needed to train and hone her skills?"

"Yes exactly Dawn…."

'We can help you train, Tara and I?" At Angel's. Spike's, Anya's, and Gile's discerning gaze, Willow deflated. "Can't we?"

"Different magiks Willow… we know Dawn's power, we can smell it….why do you think she attracts the demons? Its not just because of the bait effect- power is drawn to power…its how the world works. Dawn, as much as I don't want you to go away, I think this is best for you."

Dawn shook at Angels words.

"You wouldn't be separated from us Sunlight, this would like being at boarding school. And we have ties with in the Wizarding world. We can still take care of you. I can move to Scotland just as easily as Sunnydale – well it would take longer."

"Mom and Buffy?" Dawn whispered.

"Hogwarts has holidays, 2 a year long enough to return home at Christmas and Easter. Term starts in September and ends in June. You do not have to reside in Britain in order to attend."

"I – can I take a night?"

"Of course Sunlight, you don't have to decide now."

"Yes, of course, most new students get months to decide, by July 31st to be exact. We can get the time extended, as this is a special case."

"The Cup!"

Everyone, including Remus, looked at Sirius in confusion.

"Before you decide, you should see what wizards are like, their world. This year is the World Cup. Our sport is Quidditch, it's like football only on brooms, and England is hosting this year, Ireland versus Bulgaria."

"Of course you would look up the Cup before anything useful, like politics."

"Hey – it's the Cup, and I have a family box, as the last Black, a whole box I can't use. Besides Harry's going with the Weasley's – the Ministry Box I believe, next to the Black Box. You can stay with the Weasley's, get to know students around your age, learn about our culture, and then decide."

"How many people can fit in the box?" Dawn asked curious. '_They play on brooms?_' She thought. '_Cool'_

"Enough for your whole family and a dog"

"Okay… that sounds reasonable," Dawn conceded, looking to her family for support for her opinion, receiving nods and smiles. "Can we discuss the details in the morning?"

****btvshp****whedonrowling****gnilwornodehw****phsvtb****

Author's Note: Sorry it's taking so long to write this. I didn't really like the chapter, but its needed for the story – can just skip ahead. The next one should be much smoother, and more interesting. Especially since they can't leave Sunny D unguarded :wink wink:

Reviews::

Luna: Thank you for liking my crazy mind ^_^ I hope this chapter doesn't scare you off..

ElessarNett: I probably do need a proof reader... but I feel bad about using one since I'm not on a schedule with my updates.

AshDawnSoulmates: Thanks! I try to write lengthy chappies – but sometimes short can be sweet.

Sissysara: Thank you! Next chapter should be better!

Lize: Got to be cruel to be kind! Well not really but its fun for me MUWHAHAHA!

RowanChick: Thanks! This isn't the best chapter – very weird for me to write…

LeaFairy: I am sad we never got to see them interact – stupid Ice princess schedule….just wait til he can be all fatherly ….

RachelK: It took me a long time to write but I'm not happy with it. The other scenes with the crossing over should be better.

RocksandGlass: This chapter is definitely forced but the rest shouldn't be….funerals are weird for me….in life as in fiction….

SaturnSailor: Thanks! The next update should be sooner!

Saphira7: Thanks! I should update sooner next chappie

Sorc: Hang in there! Its coming along like molasses cookies…

Xeelia: I plan on finishing! Some day haha Thanks!


End file.
